Digimon Trinity
by Meef
Summary: The Digital is breaking into a war between the Conservative Forces and The Cleansing. Will the Trinity have enough power to save the Digital World?
1. Episode 1: 'Destiny'

Digimon: Trinity

Episode 1: Destiny

I am not an any way affiliated with Digimon, or Bandai. I am only a fan producing an original work. All characters are mine, unless noted.

All Digimon are not mine, and are copyright to the creators of Digimon

Well, Digimon seems to be dieing, and this is my CPR attempt on the series. Hopefully the readers will like it. My story will be more mature than the actual series. If you ae offended by violence and mild language, turn back now. Now, please enjoy Episode One: 'Destiny'

A sigh escaped soft lips, hands swimming through sloppy silver hair. Dark brown eyes peered through thin, wire-fraimed spectacles. School was SO boring, and it being his senior year, he was more than ready for the semester to end, along with his highschool career. Graduation being so close made it hard to concentrate on school work. Otherwise, his classes were simple.

"...and so, capitalism is a form of economy in which prices are controlled by competition," the teacher droned on in a monotone voice. Obviously fatigued by a long day, and anticipating the end of the final period, he, like the students, was ready to leave.

The shrill ring of the school bell filled the air, followed soon by the chatter of students who quickly filled hallways. The silver-haired boy walked to his locker, spinning the combination lock until his locker popped open.

"Hey, Arekku!" A girl with short, pink hair exclaimed, running to him. "How are you doing!?"

He smiled, only now getting used to Erin's hyperactive streak. "Hey, Erin. Yeah, I'm doing fine, and you?"

The girl grinned from ear to ear. "I'm great! See you after school tommorrow?"

"Sure." Slinging his bookbag over his shoulder, he gave her a friendly hug. "See you." With that, he walked away.

Soon afterwards, Arekku made his way to the park, sitting on a bench. He had heard that a new wifi source had been installed in the park, and he couldn't wait to try it out. Powering up his labtop, he acessed the internet.

Suddenly things weren't right. His labtop had frozen, but there was some sort of dog holding an envelope running across the screen. Suddenly the computer talked to him.

"Question: Open, yes/no?"

"Uhh..." He blinked, confused.

"Question: Open, yes/no?" The computer repeated.

"Yes?" He couldn't believe he was talking to his computer. This was a different experience/ His dark eyes widened as the screen popped to life with strange characters. The dog had stopped running, and was now holding out the envelope.

"Arekku Shinyaga. You have been choses for an important task."

"Yeah... I think I'm going insane..."

"Will you accept destiny?"

"Destiny?"

"Destiny," the computer repeated, sounding cross. Odd for a computer. Well, if you consider a talking computer normal.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" He asked the computer sarcastically. As soon as he answered, something strange happened. His skin started tingling,as if his whole body had fallen asleep. The world around him seemed to crack and shatter, the shardes falling and disapearing to leave a light blue void.

"Crap, what did I do now!?" He tried to stand up, the labtop fading from existence as he did. "Am I dead!?"

"No, far from it." A squeeky voice replied.

"Great, a disembodied voice..." He rolled his eyes.

"No, Arekku! My Name is Labramon!"

"Labramon? Great. What kind of name is that, anyways?" He asked, rolling his eyes. ...and what he saw caused his jaw to drop. It was some sort of white dog. Like any other dog, but it was walking on two legs. Walking on two legs.

"It's the name of a digimon, silly!" The creature exclaimed, waving. "I'm your digimon partner!"

"A digi-what? My partner? What are you talkin' about!?"

"A digimon. It's short for digital monster-"

"-Yeah, you're a monster alright..." Arekku interupted, crossing his arms. "I must of slipped and hit my head on the way home. I'm having a delision. So I might as well play along.'

"No, silly human! I'm real. The general told me to give you this, and that he'd brief you later." The dog-creature handed him an oval-shaped dvice. It was white and black with a glowing rectangular screen and three buttons. The button on the black half was white, and the button on the white half was black, and the middle button was white with a black arrow pointed downward. It seemed to eerily pulsate in his hand.

"What's this peice of crap?" He asked, looking at it with a cocked eyebrow.

"It's a device that connects us. I'm not sure how it works, but the General said it was important."

"Who's this 'General'?"

"You'll meet him soon enough." ...and with that, his screen turned black and the light blue void was replaced by a large green filled with the occasional flower, and a blue sky overhead. A peaceful looking place, except for the smell of ash in the air, and scorched holes spread across the field randomly.

"What happened here, er, Labramon?" He asked, an uneasy feeling spreading over him. Something about this field was tainted by hate.

"There was a battle. It's part of the reason we need you..." The dog's happy expression was quickly covered by a grim one.

Suddenly, a tall figure with wings walked towards them. It was an angel, with blue legs and a white torso, with what looked like bolts in it's chest, and a plate covering the top of it's head. "Greetings, young human. I am General Angemon of the Conservative forces."

"The Conservative forces?" He asked, still gawking at the state of the field.

"Yes," the angel who called himself Angemon answered. "We are trying to keep the world as it is. Digimon are free to do as they wish as long as it doesn't harm the innocent. ...but recently a force has risen to start a world-spanning empire. They want to control digimon and to eventually find a way into the human world and consume it. They call themselves the 'Cleansing,' but they're willing to destroy this world to get their way."

"So, how do I fit into all of this, Angemon?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, legend states that the Trinity of Humans would help save the digital world. You are one of the three humans. I'm sure you felt the power that device has when Labramon gave it to you. I'm not even sure what it does myself, but they appeared shortly after the war started. It's not a war yet, though, so I shouldn't say war. Hopefully you can help prevent a war."

"How am I supposed to prevent a war!?"

"I don't know, but if you don't, this world may not survive. They may even invade your world and destroy it."

"I-I'll think about it, okay?" He stuffed his hands in his pocket. What about Erin? He was supposed to meet her tomorrow. He didn't know what to do.

"I shall give you time. Farewell for now, young Arekku." The angel nodded his head, spreading his wings. With a flap that nearly cause Arekku to fall, the angel flew into the air, disapearing into the sky.

"Labramon, I want to look around."

"Okay, lead the way."

"Me!?" His eyes widened.

"Yeah, you, silly. You are the one who's supposed to make me stronger, so you can be my leader."

"Oh, okay, then... Whatever.." He started walking, when a vibration shook him. He stopped, listening, and he heard booming footsteps. "Uhh... something big is coming..."

"Yeah, I heard it when Angemon was here."

"Why didn't you say anything!?"

"Angemon said your first test would be right after you spoke. So I just figured that, you know, it was the test."

"Umm, I didn't sign up to get eaten by anything large enought to shake the ground!"

And it came into sight. A giant, red dinosar with green stipes and green plate-like spikes emerging from it's back. The device started to vibrate. He looked at it, and suddenly a big blue circle formed, with a picture of the creature. Suddenly it spoke.

"-Tyranomon. Champion level. Vaccine type.-"

"Vaccine, that's good, right?

"No.." Labramon said like he was talking to a child. "There are many vaccine monsters joined with the cleansing."

"Oh alright. That's comforting. Are all vaccine so big?"

"No, not really."

"So, should we be doing something?"

"Yeah, probably."

"What!?" Arekku smacked himself in the head. This dog-thing was so annoying.

"Well, I could attack him."

"That -might- be a good idea. Can you handle 'em?"

"I think." ...and with that, the dog lept into the air. He flew towards the 'Tyrannomon' creature, and simply bounced of it's leg.

Tyrannomon roared, shooting green flames at the small dog-creature.

"Labramon!! No!" The device glowed, and a two words popped into Arekku's head. "Light Evolve!" He screamed, holding out what he seemed to always know as a digivice infront of him, and pushing the white button.

The dog started glowing, and a ball of light surrounded him. "Labramon, evolve to...!" The ball disapeared, leaving a large, black dog standing ther. "Dobermon!" The large dog's voice was much deeper, and rough sounding.

"Oh yeah! Go Labramon! ...or Dobermon, what ever the hell you are!" Arekku screamed, jumping up and rasing a fist into the air.

"Grau realm!" The two beasts were surrounded by a rainbow hued semisphere, the two not visible from the outside.

Loud explosions, roars, and yelps echoed from inside the semisphere. Arekku looked at the digivice, another blue circle forming, but this time it circled around Tyrannomon, shooting balls of energy at it. "This must be what Dobermon's seeing..."

Inside the semisphere was all out war. "Schwarz Strahl!" Dobermon opened his jaws, a green ball forming, and then launched it at the dinosaur-beast. It contacted, sending it stepping backwards. A beam of emerald flamed shot at him, and he effortlessly lept away, the flammes hitting the ground, creating a cater. '...finish him, Dobermon...' the words of Arekku in his head. Nodding, he growled. "One last time! Schwarz Strahl!"

The canine's jaws were once again filled ith a green light, which launched at the giant dinosaur digimon. This time it violently ripped through the beast's body, sending a black liquid into the air. Tyannomon screamed, falling to the ground, before exploding into billions of pieces.

"Hmmph. Good jod, young human." ...a dark voice filled the air. "I have a job proposal."

Arekku spun around, trying to find the source of the voice. "What the hell!? Where are you!?"

"I am right here, young Arekku." A tall, black figure appeared. It was a hideous creature, limbs held on by staples, and two ripped and battered wings on it's back. Something about it's presence made Arekku uneasy. His digivice sparked to life.

"-Devimon. Champion Level. Virus Type-"

"...let me guess, you're hered to fight me, too?"

"No, no. Of course not, human. I wish to offer you a job in the Cleansing."

"The cleansing, huh? That Angemon thing told me about you."

"No, Arekku. Let's go," Labramon warned.

"Hush, beast," the devil creature demanded, "Now Arekku. What the fool told you is a lie. We are trying to clense this world of the weak. Right now the weak run around, tainting this world. We want to create control. Strenghen the weak. We only eliminate those who refuse to comply."

"Go on.." Arekku said, crossing his arms.

"Well, you are powerful. That is obvious. ...and that device you have helped make that Labramon powerful. We want you to use it to help us. Don't think you will be slaughtering the innocent. They aren't innocent if they resist."

"Well, I like this plan better. That Angemon thing made you sound bad or something."

"Ar-" Labramon tried to speak, but found he couldn't. ...Suddenly he wasn't even in control of his body anymore. "Yeah, Arekku. You'd be silly not to do this!" Why did he say that? He wanted to slap himself, but couldn't.

"Alright, come with me." Devimon smiled, putting an arm around Arekku.

------

A/N: Well, here we go. Try and review. I have a lot of things happening right now. It took me two weeks just to finish the chapter. I hope you enjoyed, and please give me constructive criticism.

Peace!

-Meef


	2. Episode 2: 'This Can't Be Real'

Digimon: Trinity

Episode 2: "This Can't Be Real"

Blah blah, Digimon isn't mine, and I'm not affiliated with it.

Well, here's chapter two. I'm going to introduce another character right from the start, so noone be confused. She was already sort of introduced in the first chapter, but only to establish that she already knew Arekku. Well, here we go. Welcome to Episode 2, "This Can't Be Real."

Something was wrong. Arekku wasn't at school today. He always called her if something was wrong, but she had recieved no phone call. For the first day in a while, the always-smiling Erin had a frown sprawled across her face. She clutched her bookbag between her crossed arms, walking towards Arekku's house. She'd find out what was wrong, and then scold him for being such a jerk and not calling her.

Running up the steps to Arekku's small, one floor house, she knocked on the door. The door opened, and she forced a smile onto her face. "Hello, Mrs. Shinyaga. Umm, is Arekku h-" She was stopped in her sentence when she saw the worry on the woman's face."

"Erin... It's you..." The woman wiped her face, trying to hide the tears.

"What happened, Mrs. Shinyaga? Did something happen to Arekku!?"

"Yes... No... I don't know... He never came home from school last night..."

"Arekku would never do something like that!" Erin choked back, trying to hold back her own tears.

"That's what I thought, Erin... Just go back home. The police said that they'd look..."

"Alright, Mrs. Shinyaga..." She turned to go, but stopped when Mrs. Shinyaga said something else.

"Erin.. I know how much you care for Arekku. Don't do anything stupid trying to find him. You're like a daughter to me. I can't lose you, too."

"Yes ma'am. Don't worry." She forced a smile, and walked away. She had to find him. She knew Arekku, he loved his mom more than anything. He wouldn't just run away from home and leave his mom to worry. "Eek!" He foot caught the edge of a trashcan, and flying out infront of a trash truck.

She gasped, seeing the huge metal monster coming right for her, when everything stopped. She couldn't hear her scream, and she wasn't falling anymore. Suddenly the world around her started to crack and break, like some sort of glass mask that ther world had been wearing. As peices broke off and disapeared, a warm, blue light shown through. Within moments she was surrounded by this new world of a bright blue hue.

"Where am I...? Did I get hit by that truck and die...?"

"No, of course not, Erin." A small, smiling, walking pile of walked walked towards her.

"EEK!" She screamed and tried to swim away. She swam as hard as she could, but soon realized she wasn't going anywhere. Looking behind her, she saw that the rock-demon-thing was gaining on her. "Get away! Get away!"

"Umm... Erin... It's okay! I'm Gotsumon, your partner!" The thing smiled, looking cute for a hideous rock demon.

She didn't seem to hear him, and kept going for a breast stroke. "No! No! No! This isn't happening!"

An anime sweatdrop rolled down his rocky brow. "Umm... Erin? You aren't going anywhere."

"So? Wait... How'd you know my name!?" She stopped the futile attempt at swimming, panting hard. She turned around to face the creature, floating there. "Is this heaven? Or is it hell? ...'cause I heard hell was hot, and that there's a lot of fire and demons. Does that make you Satan!?"

"No, I'm not this 'Satan' person. I'm Gotsumon! ...and this is a place between my world and yours. It doesn't have a name, but you can call it hell if you want to."

"Uhh... Yeah... You know what? You can just send me home now. I've got a friend to look for, and my parents will worry about me."

"You're looking for your friend? Who's that?"

"His name's Arekku. He's a skinny guy with silver hair. Wears a lot of black."

"Oh, Arekku's already here! He's been here a few weeks."

"A few weeks!? He's only been missing a day!"

"Nope. He's been here a week." Gotsumon nodded.

"Yeah, okay. Can I just wake up? If this is a coma or something, I don't want to be in it for a few months."

"A coma? What's a coma?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"... Are you stupid?"

"What kind of question is that!? I've just never h-" He was cut off by another voice. A voice that Erin recognized.

"Erin. Hmmph. You're here, too? That Angemon has no taste in warriors."

"Arekku!" Erin turned, to see he friend forming out of the warm blue light, with a large, brown monster next to him. "EEK! Arekku! There's a monster next to you!" She backed up trying to hide behind Gotsumon.

Arekku laughed. "No, Erin. This is my pet. His name's Wendigomon, do you like him?"

"No! It's ugly!" She screamed, standing up. "...and where have you been!? I've been worried sick about you! You're mother is a wreck!"

"You think I knew I was coming here? Hah. I'm just making the most of it. My mother could rot for all I care. I'm a god here. I have power that I could never dream of back in our world."

"Don't talk like that! You're scaring me!"

"That's because you're weak. You fear power. That's what the cleansing is about. Wendigomon. Attack."

The huge beast grunted. "HOWLING DESTROYER!" He roared, a ball of energy froming in it's monsterous jaws.

"Erin! Take this!" Gotsumon screamed. "You'll need it!" He tossed her a black and white device, and she caught it in two hands.

"What does it do!?" She screamed back, the ball or energy now ripping through the 'air' violently, right at her new friend. "Gotsumon! No!" The device came to life in her hands, vibrating and glowing. One of the buttons was glowing even brighter than the other two. She pushed it instinctively, and two words crossed her mind. "Light Evolution!"

Gotsumon began to glow, but then the ball hit him, creating a huge explosion, which sent Erin flying backwards.

"Gostumon! No!" Erin choked out. Did the poor little guy just die because he happened to be with her!?

Gotsumon stood up, but he wasn't Gotsumon anymore. He was a snow white color now, and looked beat to hell and back. He had cracks running throughout his small body, with black liquid dripping from them. He groaned, falling foward.

"Gotsumon! Your bleading!"

"...I'm not Gotsumon anymore, Erin..." He smiled, trying to hide his pain to no evail.

"...but... You're hurt!"

He forced himself up. "I'll be fine... " ...and with that, another ball of energy was launched at him. He squinted, yelling over the sound of the blast. "DEFENSE RAY!" He screamed, a rainbow hued beam flying from his body and impacting with the ball.

The beam stopped the orb from moving for a few moments. Soon, the ball made headway, slowly closing in on the white creature who nolonger identified itself as Gotsumon. "Ahh!" He screamed, trying to force the ball backwards.

Suddenly, Erin felt strange. She could feel her friend. It was a hard thing to explain, but she could feel him. She looked at her digivice, which was vibrating, but it wasn't. It was the same feeling as what she felt with... Icemon... She knew his new name! It was like nothing was happening, but her brain was telling her it was. She pushed the button again, new words escaping her mouth. "Syncronized Evolution!"

A light shot from the device and hit Icemon, he disapearing into a ball of light. "Icemon! Syncronized Evolve to... Cyberdramon!" The small, white creature was replaced by a large, dark blue dragon with crimson wings and a metalic skull.

"Here we go. Windigomon, eat this!" Cyberdramon screamed in a rough voice. "Desolation claw!" Cyberdramon's hand began to glow with a dark blue hue, all the way up to a silver spike that protruded from his elbow. He roared, leaping at the large monster of a Digimon called Wendigomon, his razorsharp claws ripping through the creature's flesh. This sent a mist of black blood into the air, sending Wendigomon stumbling backwards, only to fall to the ground.

"Erin, we're getting out of here!" He flew at the young, pink haired girl, grabbing her as the world around him was replaced by a thick forest. He dropped her on the ground.

"Cyberdramon... This can't be real... Arekku would never try to hurt me. He loves me like a sister..."

"Erin, that wasn't your friend. It may have been the same body, but the Arekku you knew was gone. He has been twisted by the Cleansing. He's one of their minions now. He thinks he's a god here, but he's only being manipulated."

"We have to save him!" She stood up. "...and who is this Angemon? Arekku said he chose me."

"You'll meet him soon enough..."

"Oh, okay..." She looked at her digivice, the button with an upside-down arrow now glowing. She pushed it, and Cyberdramon lit up again, but this time shrunk back into Gotsumon.

Gotsumon walked over to Erin, frowning. "We may not be able to save your friend. I hope we can for the sake of this world..."

"The sake of this world?" Erin looked up. She was already feeling hopeless, but she had no idea an entire world was involved.

"Angemon will explain everything. He's instructed me to keep you in the dark until he arrives."

"Well, I don't care about this Angemon person!" She choked out, tear swelling in her eyes. "I just want my friend back!" She tried to hold the tears back, but to no avail. Streams formed on her cheeks, she dropping her face into her hands.

Gotsumon placed a rocky hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright, Erin. I'm sure we'll be able to save your friend."

"Really?" She looked up, forcing a smile. She couldn't live without Arekku. She had known him her entire life... She loved him... She loved him in a different way than he loved her.

"Yeah. We're in for one hell of a fight, but I'm sure we'll get 'im back. I just took down that Wendigomon. He's not working with his partner. He's using him. Since we're working together, we can take him, no sweat."

"Yeah... I hope..." She stooed up, clenching her hands into fists. "What are we waiting for, let's move!"

----

A/N: That's the end of episode two. Thanks for the reviews from the first chapter, and I hope I continue to get revies. I also have pictures drawn of two characters. My friend is supposed to have a picture of the third. Hopefully, I'll have the URL of the pictures by next chapter. Well, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Episode 3: 'Do You Think You Can Win'

Digimon: Episode 3

"Do You Think You Can Win?"

Here we go, for the third installment of this breathtaking story. ; Blah blah, blah. I don't own Digimon, nor am I affiliated with it. I'm just a rabid fan that thinks he knows how a good season would go. ...and now, on to the story.

----

"You pathetic beast! You let her beat you!?" Arekku screamed, kicking Labramon in the side. "You're pathetic. She just met her partner, and he's already stronger than you!"

"I-I'm sorry Master Arekku. I won't fail you again!" The poor creature cried, clutching it's side in agony.

"You're right. You won't." A smirk rose to Arekku's now pale face. He held out a hand, a black hue forming around it. He grabbed Labramon's head.

Labramon screamed, his head erupting in pain. "No! No! Please, stop!"

"You see, I figured out how Gotsumon evolved. His heart was synchronized with Erin's. So, I'm going to make sure our hearts are synchronized." The smirk increased in size. "Enjoy being a machine. I tried letting you keep you're individuality, againts Devimon's will, but you failed me."

"NO!" Labramon screamed, slowly fading from consciousness.

----

Erin brought a hand to her forehead, wiping beads of perpiration that had formed. "Gotsumon..." She said, leaning againts a tree. "I'm tired and hot... I need to rest."

Gotsumon looked back at her, stopping. "Alright, then. If you need to rest, rest." He walked back to her, sitting againts the tree. "I don't think we have you find your friend anyway."

"...What!? What are you saying!?" She looked at Gotsumon, bewildered.

"I'm saying that Arekku's probably trying to find us right now." ...and with that, the tree next to them exploded.

"Damn it!" Erin screamed, jumping to the side. "Gotsumon! Light Evolve!" She screamed, holding out her digivice, Icemon stepping out of the smoke.

"Are you okay, Erin?" Icemon asked, rushing to her side.

Suddenly, Wendigomon appeared behind him, grabbing the ice creature in a large, brown fist.

"Destroy him, Wendigomon." He smirked, Wendigomon squeezing Icemon tighter.

"Icemon! Synchronized Evolution!" Erin cried, pushing a button, only to see nothing happen.

"Hmmph. That game? You think that'll work? Yo-Nevermind. Well allow me to show you how things are done. Wendigomon. Synchronized Evolution."

Wendigomon dropped Icemon, a black hue growing around him. He screamed azs his flesh ripped apart, leaving a black shadow. The shadow grew and changed shaped, and the darkness faded, leaving a large creature. It was hideous, with long arms that look as if they were made from vines that were coiled together. It was covered in blue armor, it's claws red, and blond hair hung from behin it's navy skull. "Diablomon."

"Shit. You skipped a flipping level!" Arekku screamed, worry spread across his face. "I don't think I can control it..."

...and Arekku was right. The hideous creature turned to face Arekku. It breathed heavily, it's presence enough to suck all happiness and joy from the area. Arekku stepped back, his pules racing. This wasn't good.

"NO!" He through out his digivice, Diablomon slamming into the ground."I AM YOUR MASTER!" He screamed on the top of his lungs, the strain hurting his throat. This pathetic creature wouldn't disobey him, no matter how powerful it was!

Diablomon struggled back to his feet. "Master... Master..." It's voice was horrible. It seemed to cut right through your soul. The green crystaline orb on it's chest began to glow. "Inferno..." The wind seemed to pick up, and everything was being pulled into the orb. It wasn't enopugh to pull a person towards it, but the gathering energy would pick up the random rock.

Arekku grimaced, holding up his arm. "Stop this immediately, Diablomon!"

"Missile!" A large orb of energy shot from the crystal. It flew at Arekku, creating destruction along it's path, tearing up grass and sending rocks flying. It missed Arekku by a good foot, but the destructive power sent him flying backwards, a mist of crimson flying from his mouth.

Arekku hit the ground hard. It knocked the wind out of him, and cause his ears to ring. Pain filled his entire body, and he was unable to move. Somewhere, in the distance, barely audible above the ringing, he heard an explosion. He tried to sit up, but fell backwards, losing conciousness.

----

He was floating in a black void, paralyzed. Suddenly, Devimon came to him, as if appearing from nowhere.

"You have failed, me human." The demon angel said cooly, almost as if he suspected as much. He crossed his arms, smirking. "Do you know what the penalty for failure is, Arekku?"

"Death?" Arekku smirked, laughing like a maniac. "It will not be my death, Devimon. I shall slay you, and then the Black Czar will reward me for my strengh."

"Destroy me?" The demon laughed, his razor-sharp teeth gleeming eerily, since there was no light that could be seen. "You could not even kill that human."

"I mearly made an error in judgment." Arekku said, almost as cooly as Devimon. "That will not happen again. ...and why does she need to die, anyways? She could benefit us."

"Benefit the Cleaning!? How could a servant of the Conservative forces possibly benefit the cleaning!?"

"My dear Devimon. You fail to see past the present."

Devimon lost that smug composure, the cocky grin fading. "...and you're saying you have a better strategy? You foolish human, you have no idea."

He was getting at the monster. This was good. He would be more likely to defeat him if he doubted himself. "I know more than you think. I also know that I will one day unite the world in the first Digital Reich."

"You make it sound easy." The smirk was back, followed by a cool laugh. "You're weak. ...and I shall clense you!"

"We shall see." Arekku nodded, and suddenly felt light-headed. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was in a small, wooden room. He was laying in a bed with a blanked over him, and a bandaged forehead. He sat up, razor blades of pain digging into his spine. "Interesting... So she saved me? Again, seeing past the present..."

----

"Gotsumon...?" Erin asked absent mindedly, look at the flower which she was nonchalantly rolling between her index finger and thumb. "Do you think it was a good idea to bring him back?"

"To be honest, no," said the short figure just around the corner of a small, wooden hut. "...but I trust your decision."

"I think I can help him, Gotsumon." She sat up, looking around the corner. "I've known him almost my entire life. He has to listen to me."

"If you say so..." Gotsumon rolled his eyes. Crazy human. Were all humans so conceited? Thinking that she alone had the power to help him. You can't help those who don't wish to be helped.

Erin slowly stood up, stretching her ams out to the side. A small yawn escaped her soft lips. "I'm going to go see if he's woken up yet." With that she turned, slowly walking inside.

The words "damn it" came from within the hut. Gotsumon only shook his head, standing up. He looked up to see Erin emerging from inside the shelter. "Not there, is he?"

She shook her head. "He's gone..." She shook her head, trying to hold back tears. This was hopeless. She wanted to try and save him... ...but he just left, without even a word. Arekku had changed, and for the worse.

Gotsumon stood, leaning againts the wall. "So, are we going to find him?"

Erin remained silent, thinking. She wanted more than anything to find him, to beat some sense into his head. He wouldn't listen, though. He would probably just try to kill Gotsumon and her again. She shook her head. "No, I don't think we are." She turned around, dropping her head. She walked into the hut, and back to the room where Arekku was, collapsing onto the bed. He wasn't gone for long... His warmth was still lingering. Erin closed her eyes, fighting back tears.

"Arekku... I love you..."

----

A/N: Sorry this chapter is kinda short. I just wanted to hurry and get it out. I didn't have the chance to work on it this weekend, because I went to the race on Sunday. Saturday I wrecked my four wheeler, and didn't really feel like writing. Well, I hope you enjoy it. \// - Meef

A/N II: For those who don't know, Diablomon is the non-dub name of Diaboromon. No relationship to the Diablomon in the movie, though.


	4. Episode 4: 'Ichiro'

Digimon Trinity: Episode Four

"Ichiro"

Now's it's called 'Trinity' for a reason. Three chosen children. Makes sense right? ...but you may be asking "Why the hell are there only two children!?" Well, for one, they're teenagers, not children. ...and two, well I just haven't introduced the third yet. I was planning on one character a chapter, but it didn't work like that. No room for poor Ichiro. ...but, now, here's Ichiro's grand entrance!

----

"Listen, I do not wish to escalate things into violence." A teenaged boy calmly stated, crossing his arms, his chestnut hair blowing in the wind. "Please, leave me and Terriermon in peace."

"...but, Ichiro, I can take them!" The little rabbit-like creature next to the boy protested.

"Terriermon. There is no reason to resort to fighting. It is an uncivilized practice."

The four, giant, blue bugs around them stepped foward. "Are you calling us uncivilized!?" The biggest one demanded.

"Yes, you would be correct in that deduction, Kabuterimon." Ichiro smirked cooly, stuffing his hands into the pockets of blue jeans.

"Attack!" The large one cried, the other three launching bolts of electricity towards the pair. They all missed, but the explosions were powerful enouch to launch peices of rock and tree past Ichiro.

Ichiro calmy whiped a fragment off of his collared white school shirt, complete with a school logo on the right breast pocket. "Alright Terriermon. Just be careful, okay?"

Terriermon nodded. "Terrier tornado!" The creature jumped into the air and began spinning at a rapid pace. He flew into the closest Kabuterimon, causing the insect to step back, but leaving him rather unharmed.

Terriermon bounced off, falling to the ground. "Ow! No fair! You're too big!" He complained, standing slowly.

Ichiro looked down at what his mind seemed to tell him was called a Digivice. Once again, two of the three buttons were glowing. He started to push the white one, but his thumb stopped. "Wait, I used that one last time." His thumb shifted, touching the black button instead. "Dark Evolution!"

Terriermon was surrounded by a black orb, which grew into the shape of a large dinosaur. The black hue faded, leaving a large, black dinosaur with lime green stripes. "Dark Tyrannomon!" The now Dark Tyrannomon opened his huge jaws, a large ball of fire forming inside. "Fire blast!" He roared, sending the ball into the chest of the bigger Kabuterimon, who exploded into thousands of pieces.

The other three Kabuterimon stepped back, but took another step foward. "You will pay!" They all cried in unison, sending three bolts of lighting at Dark Tyrannomon, who fell backwards, dust filling the air.

----

The sound of an explosion in the distance suddenly broke the silence. Erin sat straight up, looking at Gotsumon.

"We're going, aren't we?" Gotsumon asked, already knowing the answer,

Erin simply nodded as she stood and ran out of the shack, and into the surrounding forest.

"Greeaat... Looks like we have to run... ...again..." Gotsumon shook his head, running after her. "Erin! Slow down!"

----

Arekku also heard the explosion. "Diablomon?" He took off running in the direction of the explosion. There was a chance it was still Diablomon, on his war path, destroying everything in the way.

He arrived almost half an our later, staying out of site. It looked like it was another human here, in the digital world. The Dark Tryannomon with him seemed to be giving a good fight, but didn't really look to stand a chance againts the three Kabuterimon. ...and then he heard more voices.

----

"Arekku, is that you!?" She ran into the clearing, stopping in her tracks. That wasn't Arekku! ...and there was one hell of a battle going one. There was a huge, black Tyranosaurus Rex trying to fend of three giant bugs. It was like seeing some scene from millions of years a go, the pure instict of survival all that was controlling the beast.

"Gotsumon!" She cried, pushing the black button. The white button seemed to never produce anything helpful in battle, so maybe the black one one. "Dark Evolution!"

"Gotsumon! Dark Evolve to...!" He was surrounded by the familiar orb, but this time black instead of white. A flaming beast climbed from the black orb, a golden skull gleamin in the light, three golden claws on each hand. "Dark Rizamon!"

Erin stared in awe. Gotsumon could change into two different beasts? This was incredible. "Go get 'em, Dark Rizamon!"

Dark Rizamon nodded, leaping onto the closest Kabuterimon, beating it's head violently with fists of crimson flames. He spread his jaws, a crimson light forming in them. He jumped off, launching the energy into the Kabuterimon's chest. "Dark Flare!" The attack landed with deadly precision, and explosion consuming the Kabuterimon.

"Electro Shocker!" Another Kabuterimon screamed, hitting Dark Rizamon in the air, sending him to the ground.

---

"Arekku" A squeaky voice said, poking the boy in the leg.

Arekku turned around, his eyes lighting up as he saw his friend standing there. "Labramon!"

The little dog creature nodded. "That's me!"

Arekku grabbed Labramon in his arms, holding back tears. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay... I forgive you. I mean, we're partners. I can't hold a grudge againts you."

"Great! How about we help out, buddy?"

"Sure. Let's do it."

"Light evolution!"

---

Cerberusmon jumped from what seemed from nowhere, ripping throught the closest Kabuterimon. The insect fell, black liquids flying into the air, the beast destinigrating.

Arekku emereged behind the beast, his arms crossed. "Finish the other two, Cerberusmon."

"Portals of Darkness!" The canine roared, black holes forming in the ground. He leaped into the air, knocking one Kabuterimon in. Bouncing off the insect he tackled the other in. Landing on the ground, a light covered his body as he changed back to Terriermon, the holes disapearing at the same time.

"Arekku!" Erin screamed with delight, running over to the boy and hugging him.

"Erin." He looked at her coldly, standing still.

"Arekku? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Erin."

Ichiro walked over to the duo. "May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Arekku. Goodbye." With that he turned to leave, but Erin grabbed him.

"Please don't leave again. I need you..."

Arekku stood there, silent.

"Maybe we should stay, Arekku." Labramon insisted.

Arekku stayed quiet for a moment. "Fine... ...but when I find Devimon, you stay out of the fight."

Erin nodded. "Fine. As long as you stay..."

There was silence for a moment, but it was broken by the clearing of a throat.

"Oh," Erin said, slightly embarassed. "I'm Erin, who're you?"

"My Name is Ichiro. Nagami Ichiro. Pleased to meet you." Ichiro held out a hand to Arekku, who simply gave a cold stare.

"Oh don't mind Arekku... He's just... Different lately..." Erin smiled.

"Well, I'm leaving. Come if you like." Arekku stated, walking away, Labramon by his side.

"Fine! I'm coming!" She started to walk, but stop, turning back to Ichiro. "You coming?"

Ichiro nodded, following behind her.

---

Devimon grinned, as the group disapeared from the screen he was watching. "So, the Trinity has assembled."

---

A/N: Heh... Sorry for the lack of updates. I went down to Florida to see my mom, and sort of got out of the practice of writing daily. I hope you enjoyed chapter four. Please review!


End file.
